Heat of the Moment
by bakaprincess85
Summary: Rhiannon comforst Reid when he has another headache and things change. Set during Season 6. Reid/OC. A collection of one-shots!
1. Heat of the Moment

**Heat of the Moment**

The day started like it always did: sugar with a splash of coffee and a croissant, a quick jog around the nearby park, and arrival at the office. As she entered the FBI building, Rhiannon realized it was almost two years ago that she first stepped inside it, first as an intern and later as a fully-fledged BAU agent. Sometimes she still had to pinch herself to make sure that it wasn't a dream. Of course, working for the BAU wasn't always fun and nice - of course it wasn't. Delving into the minds of serial killers and psychopaths was never fun. She lived for the days where they caught the criminals and managed to save the day. Granted, those days were few and far between, but that made those days so very special to her. At the beginning of her internship she woke from nightmares quite often, but as time passed she started to meditate every night, and her nightmares slowly became fewer. She still had them every now and then of course, but she managed to overcome them.

As she was still quite new to the team she usually had to write more reports than the other agents. But she liked writing reports, so it wasn't a huge problem. She also had a sneaking suspicion that Morgan sometimes slipped her one or two extra reports. She didn't really mind though. Just as she put the last dot on her fifth report, she heard a small groan from the cubicle next to her. She glanced over to her neighbour worriedly. Spencer was getting a migraine again. It had started out of nowhere a few months a go and no one knew why. Rhiannon was aware that Spencer was getting more and more worried as days went by and the doctors still couldn't find out what was wrong. She knew that Spencer was worried that this was a manifestation of the paranoid schizophrenia his mother also had, but Rhiannon, after spending many nights awake, had a suspicion it was mostly stress that made Spencer get headaches. She was aware that he rarely took days off. Not to mention that the job itself was extremely stressful. Plus, Spencer was a pretty sensitive guy, so frankly – it didn't surprise her that the stress managed to find a way to manifest itself.

She had also read a lot about how to relieve someone's headache by massaging the head, and she was about to see if it would help. Standing up from her chair she moved a few steps to her right and stopped just behind Reid's chair.

"Lean your head back," she said, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. She was surprised when Spencer obeyed her without his usual question of why. She knew that he didn't like being touched or to touch other people – she was the same after all. It came as a double surprise when she experienced none of the discomfort she usually felt when people touched her. She was also aware that this was the first time she and Spencer touched apart from the day they met when they exchanged an awkward handshake.

The first few minutes were quiet, but then she heard Spencer sigh and felt him relax against her belly. It was a pleasing thought, she realized. She kept at the massage for another fifteen minutes, like the article she read on Google said and then slowly removed her fingers from his temple. She couldn't stop the impulse that made her run her fingers through his hair and stilled as she let the last hair fall back where it was, she kept standing there for a few moments as she tried to comprehend what just happened. She had never done this before and now she went and did it to Spencer. She was brought out of her "overthinking process" as Garcia used to call it by the fact that Reid's had was a) still resting where he leaned it and b) he was watching her. Rhiannon's first instinct was to look away, but something in his gaze kept her eyes locked on his. She could feel a blush forming on her cheeks from his intense scrutiny.

It as at that moment that she realized that something changed. Her mind jumped to the evening of last year when it was a girl's night out. Garcia, Emily, and JJ kept teasing her about her crush on Spencer Reid. She hadn't even been aware of the fact and spent the next few hours being educated on all things love. Rhiannon's crush on read had apparently started when she first met him, but Rhiannon having Asperger's Syndrome and having no experience in love yet, couldn't have recognized the symptoms. She had become even shyer in Reid's presence than before, but somehow managed to keep talking to him. She had thought that her behaviour went over Reid's head, him also having Asperger's Syndrome (albeit his wasn't officially diagnosed), but apparently she had underestimated his genius powers of observation and talent of profiling.

It was nerve-wrecking.

However, after a few more minutes of Reid and Rhiannon looking into each other's eyes, Spencer finally said, "Thank you."

That was it. But she knew that their relationship would change from now on.


	2. Fireworks

**FIREWORKS**

It was a few weeks since the massage incident as Rhiannon started to call it in her mind. In that time, Spencer had two more headaches which she "cured" with her massages. She initiated the first one, but it as Spencer who came to her with the second one. She was correct in assuming that their relationship would change. Spencer had, for a lack of a better word, become more attentive to her. He started opening doors for her, making sure to bring her fresh sugar with coffee whenever her went to get a refill of his. Rhiannon had chuckled when she realized that they actually drank coffee in very similar manner. They had exchanged sheepish grins once Spencer realized the same thing. She had also found herself writing less reports for some reason. She had taken to hiding in JJ's office one morning when she arrived at the office before Reid. When she saw that it was Spencer who took three of her ten reports, she found herself one third amused, one third irritated, and one third touched at his gesture. In turn, she stole two of his reports when he took a toilet break. He gave her another sheepish grin when he realized he was caught in the act.

It was on a normal Tuesday morning, ten minutes after their plane had started their flight to Montana, that Spencer got another migraine. It seemed to be worse than the others she had witnessed from him. As she was the only one sitting on the longest bench in the airplane cabin, she gently called Spencer's name. He looked up from where he was starting to slouch and gave her a questioning look. Without saying anything, she motioned him to come closer. Again, he obeyed her. When he stopped in front of her, she took a deep breath to calm herself down and took his hand in hers and pulled him down to sit next to her.

"Lie down," she told him, trying to hide her stutter. He again surprised her with bestowing her with one of those intense looks he was giving her lately and moved to lie down. He hesitated a bit before his head finally rested on her lap. She had to fight her instinct to brush his hair with her fingers. She let the comfortable silence between them linger for a few more moments, before she gathered her courage and started talking in a quiet, soothing voice.

"Do you remember one of the first cases we had together?" I believe we went to Washington."

Spencer let out a confirming noise and Rhiannon almost smiled at the relaxed tone of it.

"Do you also remember the forest we went in to find the victim?"

"Mhm," was her only reply. _Okay, I can do this_, she told herself.

"Remember the meadow we found? It was like we stepped into a fantasy world, it was so green and full of flowers... remember the soft breeze that played with the tall grass, creating patterns... remember the dandelion blowballs that were floating in the air... can you see it?"

She received another murmur of consent.

"Now imagine yourself in the middle of the meadow and close your eyes... can you hear the wind blowing through the leaves of the trees? There are birds singing in the forest and now and then you can hear woodpeckers banging their beaks against the wood..."

She paused there to take a peek at Spencer's face and smiled to herself. There was no creases of pain on Spencer's forehead. She took another deep breath and continued while closing her eyes as well.

"A small ray of sunshine manages to break through the cloudy sky and you lean your head back to catch its warmth automatically... even when it disappears behind the clouds again you keep your face in the same position... there's a soft sound of thunder and a small drop of rain falls on your forehead... it doesn't bother you... it feels pretty good actually... as more raindrops splatter on your face, you feel yourself relax... it's as if the raindrops are massaging your face and the headache you have is disappearing with each drop... the wind starts to become stronger and it starts to blow through your hair, like fingers brushing it softly... you feel as if all the pain in your head is disappearing under the wind's soft ministrations... you feel very relaxed..."

She shouldn't have started this relaxing therapy after being up all night, she realized as she felt her own body relaxing as she spoke. She tried to keep talking about relaxing things, but dropped off to sleep with her fingers unconsciously brushing through Spencer's hair.

Something tugging at her hair was what woke Rhiannon up. She blearily opened her eyes and blinked sleepily. Looking down at Spencer, she realized that it was him that tugged at her hair. He seemed a bit preoccupied as he twirled her hair around his long fingers. With another jolt to her heart she realized that her fingers had once again found their way into Spencer's hair. Her mind was screaming at her to remove them, but her heart was of the mind that she should just give in already and let herself enjoy the physical contact she had with the man she liked.

Embarrassment flooded over her when she realized that she had once again missed the fact that Spencer was looking at her. She gave him a shy grin, but didn't remove her fingers from their entangled position in his hair. She noticed that he didn't remove his either. They spent another few moments staring at each other again. And then Rhiannon asked him for the first time, since she started their "therapy sessions".

"Is this helping?"

Of course, subconsciously she knew that it did, and the fact that Spencer was always relaxed after the massages was a huge give-away as well, but Rhiannon wanted to know for sure.

"Of course it does," Reid acknowledged her efforts. The colour of his voice was a bit different from usual. It was a bit deeper and softer than usual as well.

"You have no idea just how much this is actually helping," he continued while looking her straight in the eyes.

"I just couldn't watch you in pain any more," she whispered. "I wanted to help you. I'm really glad it's working."

His fingers finally left her hair, but gently brought her hand that was resting in the empty space between Spencer and the back of the bench, to his mouth. Rhiannon could only watch, her heart beating a hundred miles an hour, as he kissed the back of it. He looked her in the eyes again and said,

"I think we should talk after we come back home... would you like to have dinner with me?"


End file.
